


[Podfic] Typecasting

by kalakirya



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of jukeboxhound's story</p><p> </p><p>
  <i> Zack and Cloud watch "Thor: Hammer of the Gods"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Typecasting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Typecasting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10243) by jukeboxhound. 



**Length**  12 minutes

**Download Link** [at the audioficarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/typecasting)


End file.
